Hunter x Hunter Sketch Extra : Celebrations
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Come celebrate it with them ! The funny doing of the characters in the studio ! Having many celebrations in the studio . Example : Their Birthdays and many more . There mischief will get the party lively and funny with sometime disturbance of some unwanted guest . What will happen ? Just read and see what will happen ! Review ?
1. Kurapika's Birthday

Author : A special Fiction for Kurapika-sama !Here a hint today is 4 April and it means HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! (Kurapika : *sweatdrop* ! ) At first I want to put this story at my 'Hunter x Hunter : Sketch ' fic but I have promised to update a chapter every Monday so I can't and let's stop the waiting and go on with the story !

WARNING : OOC-ness and many more mistakes ! WAHAHAHAHAHA !

DISCLAIMER : Hunter x Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi even if it till the end of the WORLD !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch EXTRA : The Character's Birthday : Kurapika's Birthday !

Gon : Ohayou minna !

Killua : Shh , he's coming !

Leorio : Today it's Kurapika's birthday !

Gon : How old is he ?

Kiniro : I don't have any idea … .

Killua : Hey as according to plan okay !

Trio : Okay and as clear as the sky !

Yukichi : OHAYOU MINNA ! ( coming from the front door )

Kiniro : * capture her and tie her like a hostage *

Yukichi : WHPTS GHMG OJ HPERS ! ( WHATS GOING ON HERE ? )

All : Shh…

Senritsu : Shh … I here footsteps coming and it's Kurapika's …

While Kurapika who's outside ….

Kurapika : What's with the awfully quiet studio ? Must be some more April Fool's ! ( see chapter 6 of the real Hunter x Hunter Sketch )

Back to the other inside …

Kiniro : Hey Killua did you really make it ?

Killua : I feel like I lost half of my life to make it …

Trio : Huh ? *with tilted head *

KRING KRING ( what with the opening door sound is this a studio or a café ? )

Killua : KURAPIKA HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! *charging into Kurapika with a pie *

Kurapika : Now my face is dirty … * menacing aura *

All : *gulp*

Gon : Ne Kurapika look at my fishing rod !

Kurapika : Hmm ? * Scarlet eyes suddenly * What with the spider there as a bait Gon ?

Gon : To bait you and make you angry !

Kurapika : _Kurapika control it you are against some people who want's to celebrate your birthday so calm down !_

Yukichi: HEYM TET GO OHF MEH ! ( HEY LET GO OFF ME ! )

Kiniro : Ah I forgot ! * untie the ropes *

Yukichi: Yeah Kurapika here your present !

Kurapika :_ She's totally out of character !_

Kiniro : Hey Kurapika wants your present ? Come here !

Kurapika :_What now ?_

All of a sudden …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurapika : *eyes scarlet * GENEI RYODAN !

Kiniro : WAhahaHAHAHAHAHAH !

Killua : Unlike you two ( Gon , Leorio ) , we give him a shortcut to have his revenge and that is a Genei Ryodan who has turned into a hamster ! ( From Yukichi 'Genei Hamster' fic )

Leorio : Hey Killua I haven't give him but now I will ! Hey Kurapika ! Here !

Kurapika : Hmm ? *examine* Is this some poison or something ?

Leorio : Just take it !

Kurapika : *opens*

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Leorio : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kurapika : What with this slapping toy ?

Leorio : My stomach hurt wahahahahaha !

Kurapika : * with his chains , he slap Leorio with it *

Yukichi : *sweatdrop* such a sadist !

Senritsu : Here Kurapika my song for you ! * Playing her flute *

Killua : Hey some chocolate cake Kurapika ?

Kurapika : Thanks !

Killua : Some chocolate drink ?

Kurapika : Thanks !

Killua : Some chocolate heart from your fans ?

Kurapika : Tha- WHAT THE ?!

Audience : KYAAA KURAPIKA-SAMA !

Leorio : Senritsu maybe you should do it when the two of you at the Nostrads !

Senritsu : Yes , thank you . But why is it all the food chocolate ?

Gon : Aunt Mito will bring some decent food !

Basho : STOOOPPPP !

Audience : Oh… Okay ! * back to seats *

Kurapika : Thanks Basho !

Basho : As a gratitude to me , let's drink !

Kurapika :_ Now I can't escape this !_

Leorio : READY ! START !

GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP

Leorio : And the winner is Basho !

Gon : Aunt Mito will surely be mad ! And where is the Genei Ryodan just now ?!

Mito : Hey I'm here !

Killua/Gon : _DANGER ! DANGER ! DANGER ! DANGER IS APPROACHING !_

Leorio : What with you two ? You two look pale !

Mito : So this is Kurapika the one who has his birthday !

Kurapika : Yes …

All : WHAT HE'S ALRIGHT ?!

Gon : Killua look he has his chain ! * Whisper *

Killua : Then that mean at the nick of time he heal himself … * Whisper *

All :_ *Thunder stroke * UNBELIVABLE !_

Kurapika : _I won't dirty my name in front of Gon's aunt !_

Mito : Then '_Happy Birthday'_ !

Kurapika : Thank you …

Kiniro : Zepile-san have done it ?

Zepile : Yes look the statue you want me to make with the many chocolate !

Kurapika : Hmm ? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? * eyes scarlet *

Kiniro : A spider made with chocolate statue !

Kurapika : DIE ! * with dousing chain he destroy the statue *

Killua : Nyam Nyam Nyam Nyam ! * Eating every chocolate that almost drop to the floor *

Zepile : NOOOO MY CREATION !

Yukichi : WOW ! Ah the Genei Hamster !

Kurapika : * Capture the Genei Hamster * *put them into a cage** Mail them to Yoshihiro Togashi *

Killua : What are you doing to my hardwork ?!

Kurapika : I don't want to mess up the story line of the story ! Well there is no real broadcasting then SAYONARA ! Ah thank you for the food Mito-san ! * bowing *

Mito : You're welcome !

Gon : Wait Kurapika !

Kurapika : What ?!

Gon : I hope you can kill the Ryodan !

Killua : Be happy !

Leorio : And be our best friend forever !

Kurapika : * Tears and scarlet eyes * BAKA ! * run then jump and land on his 3 friends with a hug * Arigatou !

Kiniro : Mou , I want to be hug too !

Yukichi : Then that is the end an- GUAH !

Kiniro : Stop , you're not the narrator ! * Kicking into Yukichi who's under her foot * Then please review if you want to be someone who's participating in the celebration , so here how

I want to participate in ( Kurapika , Killua , Gon or Leorio or anyone you want ) birthday .

My name is ( Your name here in fanfiction ).

I would give ( Your present to the person having the birthday ) .

I'm a ( Your gender ) .

Kiniro : So just review it !

Gon : My birthday at 5 May so see you soon !

Killua : Wait until 5 May and if you not read it then die in my hands !

Mito : Killua stop it !

Killua : O-okay Mito-san !

* * *

Author : So do you all like it , then if you like it thank you but I doubt it that this story is good or not . Well I just hope you all enjoy it and Review okay !


	2. Gon's Birthday

Author : Today is … 5 May 2013 ! Gon is having his birthday ! Now let's see Gon's birthday party at the studio !

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch EXTRA : Gon's Birthday Party

* * *

Kurapika : Now is Gon's birthday !

Leorio : Yup ! But where is his best friend I mean where is Killua ?

BANG

Gon : OHAYOU MINNA !

All : HAPPY BIRTHDAY GON !

Gon : Eh ? It's today ! I totally forgot about it ! Where is Killua ?

BANG (From the Kitchen)

Killua : FINALLY IT'S ALIVE (?) !

All : *sweatdrop* Alive ?

Killua : *running to Gon with a pie* HAPPY BIRTHDAY GON !

SPLASH (I don't know what to say)

Gon : KILLUA ! LOOK NOW MY CLOTHE IS FULL OF APPLE PIE !

Killua : Anyway … Take your presents ! By the way how did you know it's apple pie ?

Gon : By the smell …

Mito : (suddenly appeared) No No , Killua , first we should blow the candles and then *bla bla bla bla *

Killua : Here come the lecture !

Mito : Do you all understand ?

All : YES !

Mito : Here is the cake ! *taking out a huge cake*

All : WHERE DID YOU ACTUALLY HIDE THAT HUGE CAKE ?!

Mito : Only a mother know !

Gon : YEAH I'LL BLOW IT ! *then he blow it*

Mito : Next !

Killua : PINATA TIME !

Kiniro : Gon gong to play !

Gon : Yeah !

Kazuki : I'll make the Pinata !

BANG (The back of the studio)

Kazuki : WHAT ANIMAL I SHOULD MAKE ?! (inside)

Kiniro : (outside) NOT AN ANIMAL BUT JUST LEORIO !

Leorio : WHAT ?!

BANG (now she's back)

Kazuki : I'm back !

Kiniro : Now let's play !

Leorio : It truly is like me … it almost makes me speechless…

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM PRAAK

Gon : Yeah ! It broke !

Killua : Hmm ? Leorio ?

Leorio : Down here …

Killua : It give an effect to him too !

Kazuki : I make the Pinata as a voodoo !

All(Except Kiniro) : *sweatdrop*

Kiniro : GOOD ! But why doesn't he broke too ?

Kazuki : So that it doesn't make Kurapika-sama and Gon cry !

Gon : Thank you !

Kurapika : Why me ?

Mito : Now it's time to give Gon the presents and then we'll play some games !

All : A-O-K !

Killua : ME FIRST !

Gon : Oh … So it's not that pie !

Killua : Here ! * giving Gon the present*

Gon : *taking it and then open it* Oh ! A new clothe !

Killua : Hehe !

Gon : How do you know my size ?

Killua : Just took a little peek at your clothe and then take it to a shop !

Gon : That sounds like what a mother would do …

Kazuki : Me next ! *giving a huge tall present*

Gon : Kazuki-san arigatou ! What is this ? It's huge and tall !

Kazuki : Open it !

Gon : *opening the present* WAAAHH ! GING !

Ging : WHAM ID DIS (WHAT IS THIS )?! *Tied up*

Gon : KAZUKI-SAN ARIGATOU ! IT'S THE BEST !

Mito : Hehehe I can nag you all day , G~i~n~g !

Ging : DOOOOOO ! (NOOOO)

Kiniro : Now let's untie him !

Ging : I'M FREE ! BYE BYE GON !

Kurapika : Not gonna ! It's your son birthday !

Ging : The other way !

Leorio : Where are you going ?

-Then-

Ging : *can't escape* You know Gon ., today it isn't just you who is happy !

Gon : Eh ?

Ging : It's Children Day ! So , there is many children who is happy too !

Gon : Yeah ! That's good to have other people happy too !

Ging : *vein popping*

Mito : You wanted to make him cry didn't you !

Ging : No !

Mito : GING !

BOM BANG BOOM BRAAAK BRUUUK

Killua : This almost like a family reunion !

Gon : What's so bad with that ?

Killua : Never mind !

Leorio : *walking near to the two* Killua , Gon ! Looks like Kurapika gonna burst into a teary eyes ! *whisper*

Killua/Gon : Kurapika ?

Kurapika : *at the corner* I'm not jealous ! I'm not jealous ! I'm not jealous !

Killua/Gon : *sweatdrop*

Mito : Anyway here mine !

Gon : Arigatou Mito-san ! *open the present* . Yeah ! A new training clothe !

All(except Gon and Mito) : *sweatdrop* _He's happy with that ?!_

Kiniro : My turn ! Here Gon !

Gon : Wah what's this *open the present* ?! Wah~ A new shoe ! How do you know my size ? Don't tell me …

Kiniro : By phone and ask Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei !

All(except Kiniro) : *epic anime fall XD*

Mito : Now *glare to Ging* ! Yours ! *pointing at Ging like when Ging change Dwun name (G.I arc)*

Ging : Nothing ~

Gon : *almost cry* No-thing ..?

All (except Gon and Ging) : YOU ! GIVE HIM SOME PRESENT , NO GOOD FATHER !

Ging : Eeek ! Ok here !

Gon : *tilt his head* Long ? *open the present* Wah a new fishing rod !

Ging : Yeah yeah ! *ruffling Gon's head*

Mito : Good thing !

All (except the three) : _Now we really do believe that they are family just by their attitude !_ *sweatdrop*

Luna (Ice LunaWolf) : Me next !

Gon : Wahh thanks ! It smells like Hisoka !

Killua : DANGER !

Gon : *already open the present* Ah !

Killua : *Epic anime frozen Killua*

Gon : Hisoka plushie !

Mito : My~My…

Ging : A plushie … for a boy …

Gon : What's wrong ? *with his oh so cute and innocent face*

All : *sweatdrop*

Gon : Kurapika ? Leorio ?

Kurapika/Leorio : Sorry we forgot !

Killua : Then grant Gon one wish !

Gon : Hmm … Play a game with me !

Kurapika : What game ?

Gon : PLAY HOUSE !

All : *sweatdrop*

Leorio : When ? *sweatdrop*

Gon : At the 11th episode of Hunter x Hunter Sketch !

Kurapika/Leorio : _That would be going into all of Hunter x Hunter world ! OUR PRIDE WILL BE GONE !_!

Luna : Good idea Gon !

Kazuki : How about it ?

Kiniro : Good idea and I'll make it ! GYAHAHAHA !

Kurapika/Leorio : _The authors are serious !_

Gon : Arigaou ! Please do it !

Killua : This will be fun !

Ging : I'll watch !

Mito : Now the time is over ! Let's clean the place !

All : OK !

Hisoka : *pop out suddenly* Wait for my birthday next month !

All : WHERE DID YOU POP OUT OF SUDDENLY ?!

Hisoka : Hi~mit~su !

* * *

Afterword :

Want to participate in a character's birthday ? Do the following (Or just copy paste)

Name :

Gender :

Present :

Character on Birthday :

Example

Name : Illumi

Gender : Male

Present : A new batch of card

Character on Birthday : Hisoka

-The person which is spoken now-

Illumi : What the ?

Hisoka : Oh hohoho thanks Lumi-chan !

Illumi : GO AWAY !

* * *

Author : That's late ! I got some problem because my computer turn reaaaaly sensitive and I don't know why ! But anyway review and wait for next time !


	3. Hisoka's Birthday

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Hunter x Hunter Sketch : Hisoka's Birthday

* * *

Kurapika : Ready?

Killua: Where's Gon?

Leorio: Ready!

Sfx: Teng

Kiniro : Woi! Ready for what?

Trio: ESCAPE NOW!

Dusk: All of you not going anywhere!

Trio: TURN!

Ice: What're you doing?

Fina: All of you gonna entertain us!

Kiniro: Hehehe!

Sfx: Cring *hasn't repair the studio fully*

Hisoka: Yey! Many people has already came!

Kiniro : I personally doesn't invite the audience!

Hisoka: Why?

Kiniro: You'll turn this beloved studio into a worst thing after the explosion!

Hisoka: Nene, presents?

Kiniro: First! Hit this piñata!

Hisoka: Ora~

Kuroro: Let me down! *the piñata*

Hisoka: The stick?

Kuroro: Don't you dare!

Dusk: Here is it!

Ice: Your eyes!

Hisoka: *hitting Kuroro like crazy*

Kurapika: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All*except Hisoka*: *sweat drop*

Kuroro: Machi get me down from here!

Machi: Sorry, danchou! If I let you down, I'll be stalk until next year!

Hisoka: Fu~fu~fu~

Machi: Or this author will make me into her Hetero Contest Entry! *point to Kiniro*

Kiniro: Just some overloaded ideas!

Kurapika: Hisoka, the stick!

Authors: SINCE WHEN DID HE ESCAPE!?

Hisoka: Here~

Kurapika: Now to directly hit this to your NOT so handsome face!

Kuroro: NOOO!

Sfx: *no need*

Kuroro: Ouch.

Shalnark : I'll find some cheap hospital!

~Back To The Crew~

Hisoka: Ringo-chan?

Ice: Here he is!

Hisoka: Ara~ a Ringo-chan plushie!

All: _He's a totally perverted clown!_

Dusk: Next! Here! 120 yen one picture!

Hisoka: I buy it all!

Illumi: Where's the stalker?

Dusk: There! *point to Hisoka* *hid camera behind*

Illumi: How dare you take a photo when I'm getting ready to take a bath!

Hisoka:WHAT~!?

Sfx: Boom Bang Doom

Hisoka: I'm having my birthday here!

Fina: Now to cheer you up! Bring it, Machi!

Machi: Here it is!

Hisoka: RINGO-CHAN!

Gon: GYAAAA GET OFF ME! DON'T TIE ME UP! I WANT TO BE FREEE!

Trio(Hunter): _He sound like his father trying to escape from him… *sweat drop*_

~Then~

Gon: Now I know how Ging felt! STOP HUGGING ME!

Kurapika: You LOLICON let go off GON!

Hisoka: Gyaa~ More~

All: *shiver*

Illumi: I'm itching to KILL him!

Killua: Aniki, I know how you feel!

IlluKillu: LET'S KILL HIM!

Dusk: Wow! Illumi lose his composure!

Hisoka: Kyaa~ Gon~

Gon: HUWAAAHHH HELP ME!

IlluKillu: Let's stop for now!

Gon: KILLUA!

Killua: *Sorry my friend eyes*

Gon: KILLUA!

Leorio: Hisoka! Let's interview you! Why are you a pervert?

Hisoka: Because I like ripe apples!

Leorio: Why are you a lolicon?

Hisoka: Ever since there's Kurapika, Killua and Gon!

Trio: *shiver*

Leorio: Why did you like killing?

Hisoka: Because they are strong, cute ah~

All: *shiver*

Hisoka: Blood red, crimson all around and the whimsical night~ *start singing Ringo from the musical*

All: GYAAAA HOT!

Kiniro: NOOOO MY STUDIO TURNING INTO HELL!

Hisoka: And ah~ *start singing Kyouso no Requiem*

Killua: NoooooooOooooooo! *collapse*

Illumi: KILLLLUAAAAA!

Fina: This is not a soap drama!

Dusk : I found this song attractive!

Gon: MITO-SAN!

Kiniro: I want to shut down this laptop!

Leorio: I can't live anymore like this! Kurapika?

Kurapika: *half crazy already*

Ice: I hope I have the money to hire an assassin!

Kuroro: *hearing seriously*

Machi: *stoned*

Hisoka: *stop* Ara~ Wah! Such good reaction!

Kiniro: I change my mind! We should've not celebrated this perverted clown birthday!

All*except the one enjoying*: WE'LL KILL YOU!

Kiniro: Ah! I know! Let's play! Hisoka, we will say the antonym of your words!

Hisoka: Okay!

All: No!

Hisoka: Next!

All: Later!

Hisoka: Smart!

All: Stupid Hisoka!

Hisoka: Right!

All: Left!

Hisoka: Okay let's stop!

All: No let's start!

Hisoka: That is not another one!

All: That is another one!

Hisoka: STOP!

All: START!

Hisoka: All of you stupid!

All: We're smart!

Hisoka: The right one!

All: The wrong one!

Hisoka: Try the right one!

All: Try the wrong one!

Hisoka: Students!

All: Teachers!

Hisoka: All of it is not a question, STUPID!

All: All of it is an answer, SMART!

Hisoka: It's not a question, students!

All: It's an answer, teachers!

Hisoka: Go home!

All: Go now!

Hisoka: All of you is crazy!

All: We are healthy!

Hisoka: disperse! Disperse! Disperse!

All: Gather! Gather! Gather!

Hisoka: Enough! Enough! Enough!

All: Not enough! Not enough! Not enough!

Hisoka: All of you is fully stupid!

All: We are half smart!

Hisoka: The game is over!

All: The game is starting!

Hisoka: Broken! Broken! Broken!

All: Not broken! Not broken! Not broken!

Hisoka: It's over! *crying*

All: It's starting!

Hisoka: *crying*

All: YEAH! WE WIN!

Hisoka: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

All: Bye~ bye~

* * *

Kiniro: Now anyone who wants to participate in Father's Day!? 16 June!

Name :

Gender :

Present :

Father's Name (Fake):

* * *

Author: Sorry because it's short, anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
